An Accidental Kiss
by RJ Harrington
Summary: Castle's book launch party leads to murder and a chance for Kate to finally tell Castle how she feels. Will she take it?  This is my first Castle fanfic, so reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

An Accidental Kiss

A Castle FanFic

Vol. 1; Ch. 1

(Rating: K+)

By R.J. Harrington,

Kate tossed her paperback copy of "The Prostitute's Ball" onto the end table and pushed the blanket from her legs before marching to the door in protest. "Coming."

The weekend was supposed to be relaxing, a chance to enjoy her new apartment with no bodies, no cell phone and no calls from Castle. It had been two weeks since Esposito and Lanie helped her find the rent-controlled apartment near Stuyvesant Square. The two friends seemed awfully anxious to reduce her stays at Lanie's place on weeknights. Later, she would find out why.

With a 9mm tucked into her waistband, Kate peeped through the door. In one swift move, she turned the knob and swung it open.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"And, good morning to you too, Detective Beckett. Doughnut?" Castle strolled past her, ignoring the scowl.

"Castle."

"What?"

"You didn't show up just to bring me breakfast."

Castle stopped digging in the doughnut bag and stared without a word, until mumbling, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know about what."

"I'm not talking about that, Castle, and if that's the only reason you're here, you might as well save us both the trouble and leave."

Kate returned to the couch, pulling her legs sideways underneath her. She didn't look up from her coffee mug when Castle slunk around the other end of the couch and sat as far away as he could.

"I just thought, maybe, we could discuss … a little, because I'm …" Kate shot him a seething glare through squinted eyes, stopping him mid-sentence. He waited and then tried again.

"I found this outside," he ventured, handing her the newspaper.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kate laid the paper on the couch between them and returned to her book. She wasn't going to let Castle get to her. She knew what she'd done and damned if she was going to give in to his need to analyze at her expense. Castle watched, waiting for something, anything. He couldn't stand the awkward silence and tapped the paper.

"Are you going to read it?"

"Castle!"

"Right, sorry."

They sat in silence with Castle fidgeting uncomfortably, moving throw pillows and thumbing through sections of the newspaper. Kate smirked and bit her lip to keep from laughing before looking up from her book.

"Alright Castle. Since it looks like I'm not getting rid of you until we discuss this, what is it you want to hear?"

He flashed his boyish smile and scooted closer on the divan. He paused long enough to study her – her hair pulled into a loose twist with tendrils dangling a frame around her face, the big T-shirt he'd given her cut at the top and hanging off of one shoulder. If she was wearing anything underneath, he couldn't see it. Her skin glowed and even without makeup, she was gorgeous.

"Castle?"

"Huh? Oh, I was, um, … last night." 

"What about last night?"

"I just thought we needed to talk about what happened. At the launch party?"

"Why?"

"Because I figured you were just as surprised as I was. I certainly didn't expect you to …"

"I know, I was there, remember?" Beckett stood and headed for the kitchen to refill her coffee.

"Kate, please."

"Castle, I think it's best if we just forget about what happened and move on. We'd both had a lot of wine and unless you've changed your mind about lurking around the station, we still have cases to solve." Castle's face dropped. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and leaned against the counter.

Kate caught his pout.

"What?"

"You kissed me." Her face flushed with heat. Castle wasn't going to let this one slide. And, honestly, she didn't want it to.

"And?"

"Well, you ran off and I was worried you were embarrassed or thought I would be." Kate watched him without speaking. "So, I wanted to come over this morning before we got to the precinct and let you know that I wasn't … embarrassed."

"OK. Is that it?"

"You don't have anything to say?"

"Castle," Kate started as she moved beside him, gripping her coffee mug in sweaty palms. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I got carried away with the fancy clothes, the fancy hotel, the fancy food … I feel terrible and now I've complicated a situation that was already too complicated as it was."

"Complicated it how?"

The loud vibration of Kate's cell phone on the table startled them. It was Ryan.

"Beckett."

Castle waited intently, resisting the urge to eavesdrop with his ear to her cell phone. He already knew how that would go, having tried it more than once, so he stood nearby and strained to hear.

"OK, thanks. We'll be right there."

"Right where?"

"SoHo. Are you coming?"

"But, we haven't finished …"

"There's been a murder, Castle. Your discussion can wait."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

An Accidental Kiss

A Castle FanFic

Vol. 1; Ch. 2

(Rating: K+)

Castle and Beckett stepped from the car, still arguing about whether bearclaws or cream-filled doughnuts reigned supreme. Waiting for them, Ryan and Esposito stared, shaking their heads.

"Same car, huh?" Ryan quizzed.

"Nothing's going on guys."

"Uh, huh," Esposito said before looking at Castle to catch a raised eyebrow.

"What've we got?"

Ryan smirked at his partner, then jumped into the details.

"White male, mid-40s, no ID. We found this in his pocket, though."

"Looks like a local number. Let's run his cell and check with any family on why he was out here. He doesn't look like the usual clientele for this part of town."

"Wait," Castle chimed, "He's in a tux, with a purple ribbon on his lapel."

"So? Do you have a theory based on purple ribbons?" Becket asked, resisting an eye roll. She no longer was quick to mock Castle's theories at least until they involved aliens or a CIA cover.

"No theory. I just know where this guy was last night."

"Where?"

"My launch party."

Beckett tacked up the victim's photo on the murder board and scribbled a few more facts on the timeline, narrowing the kill zone to some time between midnight and 2 a.m., which meant their victim was killed shortly after leaving Castle's party. Esposito slid next to Beckett to check the latest on her work.

"Castle get an ID yet?"

"Not yet. Doesn't look like our vic was an official guest, his name doesn't appear on any of the guest lists."

"A stray?"

"Get with Ryan and start interviewing some of the partygoers; see if anyone caught a glimpse of this guy or talked to him."

"No need," Castle interrupted as he strode along Beckett's desk and positioned her daily coffee.

"You got a name?"

"Brett Sebastian."

"Who's he?"

"Don't know."

"Castle!"

"Wow. Miss Ungrateful Pants." Castle turned to Ryan to finish reporting.

"I don't know WHO he is, but I know WHY he was there." Castle waited for the reply, always intent on building drama.

The three detectives glanced at each other to see who would bite. Kate finally jumped in. "OK, Castle, why?"

"He's me. I mean he was supposed to be me, my double."

"Your double?"

"Yes, a lot of these book signings get a little out-of-hand, and there's no way one person can sign 500 copies in just a few hours, so …"

"You cheat," Esposito chimed.

"I like to think of it as effective use of my time."

"But, I don't remember seeing him," Kate followed.

"They set him up in the back to sign my signature before stacking the books out front. And, besides you were a little busy."

Kate's scowl at Castle was not missed by Ryan and Esposito who cocked their heads in confusion.

"So, we've got …"

"Wait," Esposito interrupted, "Why was she busy?"

"No reason, just helping out as Nikki Heat."

"We're not buyin' that load of crap. Come on. Did something happen between you two? A fight? Hand holding? A kiss?"

Castle smiled; Kate's eyes shot to the floor.

"You kissed her, bro!"

Castle shook his head and discreetly pointed his index finger toward Kate.

"YOU kissed HIM! Why, Detective Beckett, do tell," Ryan scooted closer on the desk to hear her response, his smirk threatening to break into a booming smile.

"Nothing happened. Can we just get back to the case?"

"No, I don't think we can," Esposito responded. "Not until we get details."

"You want details! We have a murder victim who's counting on us to find his killer and all you two can do is pump Writer Boy's ego for the sake of whatever bet you've got going!" Kate capped the marker and slammed the case file on the desk before heading to the breakroom.

The smiles disappeared. Castle headed for the breakroom door and leaned against the frame, watching her pace the floor in front of the espresso machine before finally deciding to use it.

"Can I come in?"

"What do you want Castle."

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you out there."

"You didn't embarrass me."

"Then, why are you in here, staring at a corner, rubbing your mom's necklace like a Genie bottle?"

Kate turned around and looked at him, catching Castle by surprise. Her eyes were filled with emotion as the necklace dropped, torturing Castle with a sudden tightness of guilt.

"I just wish she was here to help me. Moms are supposed to tell you what to do in these situations."

"What situations?"

Kate smiled at his denseness.

"She's supposed to offer wise advice on what to do when you kiss someone you shouldn't, regret it … and then want to kiss him again."

"Really?"

"Don't gloat Castle."

"Not gloating. This is me not gloating."

Kate flashed a grin, drawing a sympathetic return.

"It doesn't have to be hard, Kate," Castle consoled, reaching for her hand, tracing his thumb across her fingers. "The heart wants what the heart wants, remember?"

He leaned to kiss the back of her hand and started to stand when he saw Kate's face and stopped. He knew that look, but he'd never seen it from Beckett.

Before she had a chance to rethink, Castle stepped toward her, moving his hands onto the side of her face and slowly touching his lips to hers. The softness intrigued them both and their bodies responded. Kate slipped a hand under his jacket and pulled him tight against her before remembering where they were.

She broke the kiss and wiped her lips. "We can't do this here."

"Then, have dinner with me. Tonight. My place. My mother is on a college trip with Alexis and I really don't like being by myself. You know what kind of mischief I get in when left alone."

Kate closed her eyes. It was now or never.

"OK."

Castle nearly skipped. "I'll send a driver to pick you up."

"No need, Castle, I can take a taxi just like everyone else."

"For our first date? No way. You aren't everyone else anymore. You're my date." He smiled and brushed his thumb across her chin.

"Now, what are we gonna do about this Brett character?"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

An Accidental Kiss

A Castle FanFic

Vol. 1; Ch. 3

(Rating: K+)

Every check of Sebastian's family, alliances and debtors ended with Kate glancing at her watch. By the time the last interrogation of his boss ended, it was 6:15. Castle had left hours ago, saying he had to get ready, leaving Kate to ponder his intentions and nearly crush under the weight of stressful expectations.

"Kate?"

"Huh? Oh, Capt. Montgomery. Another dead-end. We'll get with his business partner tomorrow and hopefully a lead will pan out."

"I'm not worried about the case, Det. Beckett. You'll get your man. You always do."

"Then what, sir?"

"You don't look well. The boys said you had a stressful day. Anything you need to debrief?"

"No, thank you sir. I'm fine."

"Alright then. Have a good night."

Kate waved off the Captain, then headed to her desk to grab her coat. She mumbled to herself as she organized case files, "What were you thinking? His place? Alone? Wine? This is a bad idea … "

"Say what now?"

"Nothing Esposito."

"You thinkin' 'bout Writer Boy again?"

Before Kate could answer, Lanie walked around the corner. "You ready to go Javi? … Oh, hey Kate."

Kate looked at Lanie, then Esposito, then Lanie. A knowing nod and grin signaled understanding.

"La-nie."

"You leavin'? Whatcha got goin' that would drag you away from your murder board before 8 p.m.?"

"Can I talk to you … somewhere private?"

"Sure," Lanie waved off Esposito and headed for Interrogation Room 1. "What's wrong, hun?"

"It's Castle."

"The kiss?"

"How did you … "

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know."

"Really? Cuz the way the rest of us see it, you been holdin' out far too long. We see the way you two look at each other, how jealous Castle gets when you bring Cardiac Man around, and that cute way you two finish each other's sentences."

Kate smiled and stuck her thumbnail to her teeth. "I know, and if it was anyone else, I'd have jumped at the chance months ago. But, it's Castle."

"So?"

"SO," Kate started pacing, "he sleeps with any girl who bats an eyelash and he's still dating his ex-wife as far as I know. Who's to say I'm not 'next?' A conquest, nothing more."

"You really gotta thing for 'em, don't you?"

"What?"

"Otherwise you wouldn't care. You got a thing for Writer Boy and I think you owe it to yourself to take a chance. Find out."

"And if it doesn't work? I'm stuck with him every day until his buddy Bob says otherwise."

"And if it does work?"

Kate bit her lip to hide the smirk. "Then … it would be great."

"There you go."

"Alright, but if this goes bad, I'm blaming you."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Kate lifted her hand to ring the buzzer and stopped. Once she crossed this threshold, there might not be any turning back. She closed her eyes and sucked in a chest-filling breath before exhaling and having another go. But, before her hand made contact, the door flew open. 

"Kate! You made it."

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Couldn't rule it out."

"I always keep my promises, Castle."

"Then promise me this, you'll have fun tonight and stop worrying about whatever it is that's scrunching those lines between your eyes."

"My eyes aren't scrunching."

"Yes, they are. You always get this little wrinkle right here when you're worried." Kate nearly shuddered at his touch.

"Is that how you begin all your dates, Castle, by pointing out wrinkles on women's faces?"

"No. It's usually much worse."

"Good to know. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Let me take that." Castle lifted her coat from her shoulders and moved to hang it in the coat closet.

"I've got champagne, half a bottle of Chateauneuf du Pape, two kinds of imported beer, some kind of spiked lemonade concoction mother made … and dirty H2O."

"Wine sounds nice."

"Coming right up. Make yourself comfortable. The chateaubriand is almost ready."

"You _made_ dinner?"

"Of course," Castle yelled from the kitchen. "You're worth it."

_Wow_, Beckett thought to herself, _he certainly is pouring it on_. She got goose bumps, shivering with anticipation. But, self-doubt quickly overcame the thrill. _I bet he does this for all of his girls. Be realistic Kate._

Castle appeared in front of the couch with her wine.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you cook often?"

"Dinner? Almost never, unless Alexis begs me in that daddy-I-can't-resist kind of way."

"Oh."

"Why? Did you think this was how I entertained all the ladies?"

"Something like that."

Castle lifted her hand to kiss. "No worries, Det. Beckett. This is just for you."

The oven buzzer saved Kate from a response.

"Ah, it's ready. This is one of my best," Castle's voice trailed off as he darted to the kitchen, "You can cut the meat with a fork!"

"Can't wait."

The tenderloin was delivered on Wedgewood, surrounded by tiny vegetables and boiled potatoes, covered in steaming sauce.

"This looks amazing, Castle. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

Castle leaned to kiss her cheek, but Kate turned to face him and met his lips instead. Neither backed away. Kate moved in, deciding – without much thought – that this was the time to act or she'd lose her nerve.

She slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him to her, pressing against him and quickly advancing their kiss to something more passionate. If Castle was shocked, he didn't show it, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning back onto the couch, pulling her on top of him. She'd wanted to do this for months, but had only managed enough courage in her dreams. Thankfully, he knew how to kiss and did it well. His soft lips caressed her mouth, then brushed down her cheek to her neck. The pent-up emotion from two years of waiting burst into reality, lifting them to fever pitch before either could stop it. Castle tugged her blouse from her slacks as Kate wiggled into position on his lap to get better access to his belt.

Neither heard the door open.

"Richard? What's going on?"

Kate sat up and froze. Castle turned as much as he could to see toward the door.

"Gina!"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

An Accidental Kiss

A Castle FanFic

Vol. 1; Ch. 4

(Rating: K+)

Castle scrambled from under Kate, rehooking his belt and straightening his hair. Kate was so embarrassed she couldn't muster more than staring straight forward, clutching her wine glass between sweaty palms. "Gina, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I live here. You couldn't knock?"

"Why would I, I have a key."

As bad as this already was, Kate certainly wasn't going to stick around to watch Castle fight with his ex-wife.

"You know, I'm just going to go. I've got case files to go over and we have an early start in the morning at the station, so …"

"Kate, please don't go."

"I'm sorry, Castle. I can't do this." Before tears found their way to her cheeks, she grabbed her coat and headed for the curb to call a taxi.

Back in the apartment, Castle stacked the plates and balanced them to the kitchen.

"Nice, Gina."

"How was I supposed to know you had a date?"

"I gave you that key to use as my publisher, not to show up unannounced on a Saturday night."

"Well, considering the situation, I didn't expect," she waved her hand at the couch, "this."

"Get whatever you came for and lock up when you leave."

Castle grabbed his coat, what was left of the meal and walked out.

Back at her apartment, Kate pulled her pajama pants from the drawer and turned the knobs on the shower. If nothing else, the heat might relax her, otherwise there was no hope of sleep. The night couldn't have gone worse other than getting run over or shot or having a finger removed, albeit better-sounding options at the moment.

She stepped into the shower and let the stinging water wash down her back as she contemplated what'd happened. _How could I have been so stupid? Of course, he's dating Gina. I didn't even ask. And now I've got to explain to Esposito and Ryan why Castle isn't … _She didn't want to finish the thought. This is exactly why she didn't cross that line. She loved working with him, seeing him walk in every morning from the elevator with a fresh cup of coffee … just for her. Solving crimes with him was exciting and more intimate than she'd ever been with another man. Castle understood her, the real her, the part of her she never let anyone else see. And, now it was all lost because she couldn't keep her lust in check. The feeling of loss overwhelmed her.

She buried her head in the water and cried.

Standing in front of the open refrigerator, Kate pulled the towel from her wet hair and searched for scraps of food from her Styrofoam temple, but there wasn't much. Castle was right, her refrigerator harvested furry food more than anything edible. She grabbed an apple and headed for the couch, picking up her cell phone on the way; another missed call from Castle.

She'd wanted to answer, but all thoughts striking her brain would have only angered him or made the night worse for her, so she let it ring. She missed him already. His touch was exquisite and her need to explore their attraction was intense. She was so immersed in her daydream, the doorbell startled her.

"Please don't let that be Castle. Please don't let that be Castle."

She peeked through the door and opened it.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Castle."

"Please? I brought the wine."

She stepped back and let him in.

He pulled plates from her cupboards and scooted the leftovers into place. "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head.

"Good, here you go."

"Castle, I don't …"

"Shhh, no talking, just eat. We both need dinner and it might as well be something fuzz-free."

Kate smiled.

They sat in silence, eating the meal meant for a date, glancing at each other in turns. Castle set his plate on the table and picked up his wine.

"A toast."

Unsure of his motives, Kate kept her glass on the floor next to her feet. Castle continued as if toasting alone was the accepted norm.

"To us." He sipped a taste and looked at Kate. She wasn't smiling.

"I'm sorry; very, very sorry."

"Why are you here, Castle?"

"I figured you didn't have anything decent to eat, and apparently I was right … and I needed to see you."

"I'm a big girl, Castle."

"I … know … I just didn't want a good meal to go to waste and you deserve an explanation."

"Thanks, but, no explanation is needed. I'm going to bed. You're welcome to stay." She turned toward the hallway, but didn't make it two steps with Castle's hand pulling her arm.

"Kate." He turned her, sliding his fingers over her hand. "I broke up with Gina weeks ago. I didn't tell you because I was jealous of cardiac boy and I didn't want you to know I wasn't seeing anyone. She only has a key as my publisher."

"Kate?" He propped his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his. "There's only you."

Kate stared at him before whispering, "There is no cardiac boy."

"You broke up?"

A gentle nod gave him the answer.

"So, we're OK?"

Kate smiled and grasped his shoulder, pulling him into a kiss and running her fingers through his hair. He cupped her head and pulled her against him, delving deeper with every touch.

In between kisses, Castle worked in his questions. "I thought you had an interview with Brett Sebastian's business partner?"

He dropped his lips to her neck.

"Ryan and Esposito handled it."

Another kiss.

"So you've got to be at the precinct early tomorrow?"

"No."

Kiss.

"Why not?"

"The partner confessed, said Sebastian owed him his share from the talent jobs and when he confronted him, it got physical. He said our vic lost his balance and hit his head. Once he saw the blood, he shot him trying to make it look like a robbery. Sad thing is the fall probably wouldn't have killed him and Mr. Reynolds might not be facing a murder charge."

"Another fine job, detective."

His tongue fluttered across her earlobe.

"I … uh … didn't do much on this one really. I was a little distracted."

"You're welcome."

Castle nuzzled along her jaw line, brushing his lips across hers as he switched sides.

"What about the rest of our dinner?"

"It can wait. I plan to devour something else right now."

In a sure sign to Castle that she'd let go, Kate giggled. He picked her up in his arms and headed for the bedroom, kissing her as they went.

"One last request, Castle."

"What's that?"

"Take my gun from under my pillow. Wouldn't want a weapon discharging prematurely."

"Certainly not." Castle laughed and shook his head as he hooked his heel behind the bedroom door and swung it shut.

The End


End file.
